Cloud swap
by DrinkingBubbles
Summary: Hibari Kyoya died. Skull De Mort lost conscious. Hibari Kyoya became Skull De Mort. Skull De Mort became Hibari Kyoya. Wait, What?
1. Chapter 1

Blinding light was all that entered his vision. This was not what he was expected after dying. Well, there better be herbivores for him to bite to death.

Regaining feeling of his body was, weird to say the least. He hadnt opened his eyes yet, but his body felt weird. He couldn't feel pain, at most he was sore. Not riddled with bullet holes, no gashes of blood from his right side. He could move his right hand. Even more though, his limbs felt, short, worng, uncomfortable.

Sucking in a deep breath, he tried to hold back his rage. His flames felt trapped! Something was taking them away! No longer thinking reasonably, out of sheer anger. Even if he dies, his flames, were his! Always will be! They're apart of his soul! Who dares to take them away! His killing intent leaking out, eyes blazing purple.

Taking in his surroundings, he stopped- he saw other infants around him. Why are there infants in robs around him? Why is he wearing a robe? Where was he? Why is he on a mountain?! Looking in down, he felt something to misery and horror sink into his gut. There, on his, now, very small chest, was the cloud pacifier! The cloud arcobaleon, 'cloud pacifier'.

A small whine left his throat without his consent. No matter how crazy his life in vongola was, there was no way he'd ever thought of something like this happening. Yeah there may have been a possibility of him to become the cloud arcobaleon but the small animal dealt with it, broke the curse. Suddenly everything in his mind crashes.

-he died.

-he became the cloud arcobaleon.

-he is surrounded by what must be the other arcobaleon.

-the sky arcobaleon knew.

-oh. -that's fon. His uncle.

-does that mean he is 'Skull'

-oh God forbid.

He released a strangled choke of curses (a sad habit he got from hayato and only used whenever something really shitty happens) -wait, are his fellow elements, here too?

He made mist tonfa's- since he doesnt have his and they wouldnt fit him right now anyway- at the noise made from the other infants as they awoke. He stood there, face blank, tonfas in hand, watching their reaction, watching the annoying carnivore lose himself for the first time, watching how all of them lost their cool. How this rarely, if not ever, happened in his time.

Looking at the so called sky arcobaleon, he raged once more, which he had paused, after taking everything in. He wasnt exactly the one who was betrayed as the others were, but he was now an infant, and he might as well show how mad he was. After all he was known for his temper. Ignoring the others, he threw kid Tonfa, right into her -resigned, given up, relived- face of that herbivore.

"Kyaa!" A high pitch voice screeched. Snapping all the others out of their horror, once again seeing how each other were also infants, forcing their attention to luce- who was on the floor, holding a tonfa, with a blood nose. Surprise, frighten, scared, horror, suddenly sank into her facial expression. The newly formed, arcobaleon, didnt know what to do- their sky had, was attacked, but she betrayed them- she led then to this trap, curse. But- where did the tonfa come from? None of then use a tonfa to attack, and they wouldnt attack a pregent women.

"How dare you herbivore" a low growl echoed, it was also high pitched and squeaky like theirs. So it was one of them. But none of them used the term 'herbivore'. Looking around and finding it was skull, well it gave them the second biggest shook of their lives! The lackey, the weakest of their group, was holding a tonfa in his left hand, other hand empty. Face blank, yet eyes showing so much anger. It was surprising to say the least, they'd all given up on skull ever getting angry.

"S-skull?" Lal questioned. His face changed from blank to a grimance, in disgust.

What The Fuck?


	2. Chapter 2

Skull did not think that after climbing a mountain and a sudden bright light, meant he'd be reborn. What the hell?! He openly scowled, it was unusual for him, but fuck, he got reborn or something. And now the docs or whatever were handing him to his parents? There was so much he still wanted to do!

"Kyoya. Hibari Kyoya" a deep male voice entered his ears. Cant see him, probably his new father.

"My little kyo-chan" The women -mom- smiled, hey she looks like fon, just short hair in a neat bun and deep dark blue eyes.

When he was hugging closer to her, some sort of warmth filles him. This was his mom- oh god he's a baby and was reborn. Fuck he blames reborn-senpai for this chaos! And they're speeking japanese! May god help him!

Eh, he's tried, nap time.

Life was pretty easy this last month.

He didnt really do anything besides sleep, cry, and play with his parents, mother still looks far too much like fon for his own prefance.

Well, he honestly finds himself weird for just accepting what is happening! But what can he say? He got used to chaos around the others- about them, where are they. A frown marring his face. Hey were with him when this happened. So what happened to them? Were they also reborn? If so as who? Argh! he couldn't wait to leave!

Allowing himself to whine and start crying, just to be a bitch to the nurses, you know? God renato-senpai would have his head if he learns skull wasnt being a gentlemen to the 'ladies'. Whatever he's a baby! Its their job to entertain him!

7months of living as a baby was hell.

He cannot wait until he can finally walk by himself and potty train himself. And not eat disgusting mush.

His -new- parents names are Hibari Seji -tou-san- and Hibari Yuna -kaa-san- but dude, She looks way too much like fon, HE looks way too much like fon! He may or may have not fainted when he looked into the mirror dor the first time and saw a chibi fon.

But right now, he was just bored, not hungry, not in a bitchy mood to just cry and make his caretakes suffer wirh him, just bored. Sighing to himself he contiuned to build a small tower out of blocks. Twitching ever so lighty at ever tap on his window. He doesnt know who's out there but, he can't be bothered to care, it not like he can open the window. Its too high and he is just a mushy weak little fleshy child.

"Gyaa-!" He screeched when the window broke, and a tonfa hit him in the chest. Thank fucking Fon that he allows his cloud flames to flow around his body so freely, or he might of choked and died thanks to that tonfa, still why the fuck did a tonfa come from outside his window? Were they trying to kill him. Damnit, all he did was become a bitchy moody chibi Fon.

When he finally forced himself to sit back up, tonfa in his chibi hand, he came face to face with another baby.

Surpirsed, he dropped the tonfa. Still infront of him was a baby. He had black hair, wide purple eyes, which somehow still look sharp and dangerous. Wearing a black gakuran- wait what? Why's the kid wearing what looks like japanese middle school unifrom? Huh? A red arm band on his right arm. Large purple pacifier hanging on his chest- it doesnt look like one that a baby would bite though. On his head was a small purple hedge hog which was looking at him weirdly- is that normal?

"Skull De Mort"

Eye wide, he snapped his head back to staring at the scary infant infront of him. How did the baby, who didnt look like a baby- know his name, not this new name, bUt hIS name!

What the fuck is happening?!


	3. Chapter 3

"A-ah..? S-s-skull..?" Luce questioned, she was still trememberling, not from the blood nose- she had her fair share of injuries, being a mafia boss and all. But from the tense air, which came from skull who was leeking killing intent with no tomorrow. 'It was for the greater good.' She thought firmly to herself, even though she wasn't stupid enough to not think of how they'd react, they are the greatest. Chibi or not.

Honestly she was so confused right now- she had a vision of this, but- skull hadnt done this, he'd freaked out and almost started crying- but no- no this. He'd never try to injury her. Luce was so confused.

On the other hand, Kyoya was beyond pissed. This-this sweet, sweet, sweet, so fake, fake, disgusting sky, managed to trap his uncle? This bond, must he say, which is via the pacifier, felt so disgusting. His sky- his bunny- his tsunayoshi, he hadnt felt anything like this! He hadnt tried to trap him! He'd let kyoya be free, yet have a home! To be a cloud!

Kyoya was ragging. But he knew better than to kill her. She also helps the world exist. Now he was one of them. He was now also keeping the world together, and in return its taking his fucking flames.

Yes, Kyoya was ragging and he couldnt do shit becuase she needed to stay alive.

A growl left his throat as he turned and left.

Jumping as fast as he could to a place he could exploded without killing that women. Ignoring the fact how he left them all there still confused and well, it's not his problem and Kyoya never really gave fucks about what other people think.

-someone teach me how to put a line here-

A little while after;

"So who wants to go find Skull, our citizen cloud, who seems to be having his first' cloud rage'?" Asked Verde as he started writing down notes of everything thats happen. He didnt honestly care for skull. But they were a group, a weird one but now they really were interwind with him, and with the others due to this horrendous curse. Yes, he would rather be doing research than this, but a small part of him, was bugging him to go find him. And he's guessing that was the same as the others from how their faces twisted slightly at his mention.

"The lackey is able to take care of himself." Reborn hissed. He was on edge, baearly able to honestly think straight, he was just so lost right now, and he knew the others were too. They were all as hurt as he, he may have been the closest to Luce but, he knew the others felt the same.

"He's been in the mafia for half a year. He only really knows the basics we have taught him (forced into him), now he is a toddler which has the title 'cloud Arcobaleno' he barely knows anything, he'd most likly fall for a unfair contracted if we just let him free now, and you know this reborn." Fon piped up. He had meditated to calm down, it hadnt done much. But he could at least think straight. He himself was quiet fond of the cloud, even if he can be annoying, Fon still enjoyed his conpany.

"I didnt know skull could you tonfas. He seemed to have quite the good aim too. He'll be fine, at least until we get to him." Lal mirch added, she didnt really hate or like skull. It was slightly more dislike, because he's a citizen and was annoying. Always being so loud.

"Skull has never used tonfa's before, nor has be had any mist flames. Those tonfa's were made from mist flames." Viper added. Skull, out of this group, had been the closest thing to a friend. And they spent some time together. And not once did they ever feel any mist flames within his cloud. They were the best mist user of this eras -minus checkerface- so they can feel mist flames. They found it oh so weird.

"W-what?" Vedre called out, becuase this was a discovery, the cloud suddenly has mist flames thanks to the curse? How does he have mist flames? Verde's headbstarted spinning theory, after theory.

"Viper's right, the lackey has never had mist flames before."

"Do you think Luce knows?" Questioned Lal. After they turned into to toddlers they turned her away. And wouodnt allow her to come into the house. They all blew up on her in panic. She has told them she knew from the start because of her visions.

"No" the sun growled, "she said she saw in a vision, what happened, the fact she didnt know lackey was going tl hit her in the face, meant she had no idea."

"Mou, finding the idiota, will require money." Of course, they all knew viper was justing trying to get some sense of normalcy here, they were all still so paniced and confused. They all needed some. Viper wasnt going to take their money right now. As much as the others, the mist wanted to make sure their cloud was safe.

-still need to learn how to make em awesome lines-

Meanwhile;

Kyoya, had finally changed clothes, got rid of that disgusting make up, and found a tree to sleep upon. Ignoring the fact he made at least 4 hospitals full or the fact their was so much rubble and broken builds with fire and other chaos in the background.

Goodnight.


End file.
